Skout's missing tent
by Wolfie The Fearless
Summary: Skout has forgotten her tent while on the trail of the Nomad. She'll have to share with her Captain.


Horse drawn carriages creaked as it rode over the uneven desert sand. The sun settled over the horizon in the distance casting a warm glow over the barren land.

A tall, dark-skinned woman let out a defeated sigh. _"I guess we won't be getting the Nomad tonight"_ She thought bitterly. "Time to set up camp before it gets to dark." She annouced.

Carriages slowed to a stop.

A short, red-haired woman hopped out of the carriage. She stood proud, with her hands on her waist and chest puffed out. She breathed in the dry desert air. "Ah! Don't you love it out here Toth? The great outdoors!"

Toth smiled as she busied herself with unloading the tents and supplies. She blinked at the amount of tents that sat at her feet. There was only one. "Skout?" She asked. "Where is your tent?"

Skout turned and jogged over to the Y'dala woman. She regarded the lonely tent. She chuckled nervously, her freckled cheeks a bright red. "I think we might've left mine behind Toth."

Toth sighed heavily and stared at the blushing red-head, ignoring how her heart did backflips when she saw Skout _smile_ _at her._

Suddenly, a man wearing red came up from behind Skout. "You can share with me." He stated with a wolfish grin.

Toth bared her teeth. She _hated_ this red idiot infront of her, taking whats hers. "She'll be sharing with me." Toth growled.

Skout's blushed incresed tenfold. She'll be sharing with Toth? _Captain Toth?_ That means they'll be sharing a bed. The tents weren't big to begin with so she'll be pressed up against her crush. Skout tried not to think about how beautiful Toth is. How absolutely _ripped_ she was.

Skout shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She focused on the staring match happening infront of her. The red-haired girl could _see_ lighting pass between the two as their gazes met. She huffed and wedged herself between them, placing a hand on the Manuel's chest and one on Toth's midsection. Skout ignored the muscle she could feel through Toth's clothes. "C'mon guys we're supposed to be on the same _side!_ "

A tense moments passed. Not even the other men _dared_ make a sound. Finally, Toth relaxed. She turned and walked to the tent laying on the ground. She kneeled down and unzipped it without a word.

Skout glared at the walking ketchup bottle and moved to sit by Toth's side. "Ya know Toth, I could just sleep in the wagon."

Toth sighed as she laid down all the parts of the tent in neat piles. "It gets below freezing at night Skout, I won't allow you to freeze."

Skout felt her heart soar. " _Toth really does care about me."_ She thought happily. Toth turned away trying to hide her blush.

A peaceful silence fell over the two as they pitched the tent.

Eventually, camp was set up along with a roaring fire. The Dandy lions sat around the fire, eating their food and letting the fire's warmth seep into their bones as the tempature dropped dramaticly.

Toth felt her heart ache when she saw Skout shivering and pull the fur pelt closer to her body. The captain peered down at her own fur pelt, it was big enough to hold two though it would be a tight fit. Toth blushed at the thought of Skout's petite body pressed up against her own muscular form.

The men finished their meals and retreated to their own tents.

"Skout." Toth said quietly, gaining the attention of the shorter woman.

"Yes?" Skout answered. She studied her captain. How the fire's glow would reflect in Toth's amber eyes. How the scar seemed to only enhance her beauty.

Toth lifted up her blanket as a silent invitation. Skout beamed as she scooted closer to her captain. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her.

Hours passed like this. The two snuggled together in warm furs. Finally, Skout began to nod. Toth smiled at ths sight of Skout fighting sleep. "C'mon Skout." The Y'dala nudged the smaller girl awake. "Time to go to sleep."

Skout yawned and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Ok." She answered groggily.

Toth smiled fondly as she helped the tired girl walk towards their shared tent. Pulling back the flap, Skout crawled into the tent and plopped down on the sleeping bag, Toth followed shortly after. Skout squirmed. Suddenly, Skout sat up and started to tiredly unbotton her mint colored shirt.

Toth blushed heavily as she watched Skout half-asleep unbotton her shirt. "Skout." Toth's mouth suddenly went dry as the shirt loosened and slipped down, revealing pale skin.

" It's uncomfortable to sleep with my shirt on." Skout replied. Shirt fully unbottoned, Skout shrugged off her shirt.

Toth let out a sigh of relief (or was it dissappointment? The captain refused to think about that.) Skout was wearing a muscle shirt. Said girl laid down once more and snuggled into Toth's side. The captain blushed and hesitantly draped an arm around the green-eyed girl's shoulders.

Skout's half asleep mind decided to do something about the layer of clothes Toth was wearing. _It was too much._

The shorter girl gripped Toth's shirt in an iron grip. "Ya know Toth, the best way to stay warm is to huddle together without clothes on."

Toth sat up, coughing uncontrollably. " _What?!"_ She wheezed. Skout sat up also and pressed against her captain. Toth could feel the other girl's hands start to fiddle with her belt.

"C'mon Toth, aren't they uncomfortable?" Skout pouted.

Toth, hardened warrior and captain felt her heart melt at the puppy eyes the shorter girl was giving her. Toth sighed in defeat. She clothes _were_ a bit constricting.

Skout smiled tiredly as she watched Toth undo her belt and take off her red uniform shirt. Inch by Inch tan skin was revealed, leaving Skout's mouth watering.

Toth felt Skout's eyes on her and tried to ignore how hot her face was. She neatly folded her shirt and placed it on the ground. Thank the stars Toth always kept her chest wrapped in bandages.

Skout felt a tad disappointed. She leaned on her captain and pulled the both of them down onto the soft furs. The petite girl's eyes traced Toth's exposed skin. From the taller woman's collar bone down to the edge of her black pants. Skout felt her heart rate spike as she gazed at Toth's ripped abs. She sleepily snuggled against Toth. The amber eyed woman blushed heavily as felt Skout's smaller hands trace over her stomach. Her fingers dipping into each crevice.

Skout leaned up and placed a kiss on Toth's burning cheek. "Good night, Toth." The girl whispered before pulling herself closer to her captain and falling asleep.

" _This girl is going to be the death of me."_ Toth thought before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Skout awoke slowly. She felt so warm and never wanted to get up. She felt something next to her shift. The red-haired girl slowly opened her green eyes. Black hair. Tan skin. _Scar._

Skout sprung up, her heart racing. Then she noticed she was only in her under shirt.

"Skout?" Toth said groggily. She missed the smaller girl being in her arms. "What's wrong?"

Skout slowly turned to look at Toth. She was shirtless too. Skout grabbed the furs and covered herself. "Toth! What are you doing? What did we do last night? Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

Toth blinked at adorable girl infront of her. Toth groaned as she sat up next to Skout and gently grasped her shoulders. "Skout calm down."

Skout took several deep breathes to calm her heart. She tried again. "What happend last night? Did we...ya know?"

Skout watched with a shy smile as Toth's blush reached her pointed ears.

Toth coughed awkwardly. "Um no we didn't..ya know." The captain cleared her throat behind telling Skout all that had transpired. Slowly, the petite girl's face became so red, she hid in the furs.

Toth watched the motified girl bury herself in the many furs.

"Oh my god Toth i am _so sorry."_ Skout groaned.

Toth chuckled. "It's quite alright Skout." The captain blushed and fiddled with the fur pelt draped over her waist. "I don't mind it at all actually."

Skout poked her head out of the blankets and stared at the Y'dala woman infront of her. " _She liked it?"_

Skout felt courage swell up inside of her, Burning hotter than the Nowhere Sun. She shrugged off the furs and plopped herself onto Toth's lap.

"Skout, What are you doing?" Toth asked calmly. However, on the inside she was _freaking out._

Skout met Toth's amber gaze and answered. "What i should've done when i first met you."

Skout leaned in and met Toth's lips in a passionate kiss that left both women breathless.

Maybe it _was_ a good thing Skout forgot her tent. The Dany lions didn't cover any ground that day and no one _dared_ enter the tent both woman shared.


End file.
